


A B C, easily as one two V!

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shower lovin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: As a challenge to myself I'll be doing the alphabet challenge for V and writing a small reader ficlet for each letter. Of course, will be mostly NSFW ;)Will update the tags as I go!





	1. ABC

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be updating this every few days with 2 or 3 letters. More of a challenge to force me to actually write some short stories since I seem incapable. Hope you enjoy!

**A = Aftercare**  

You signed at the feeling of emptiness as V removed himself from you and rolled over to your side, as you both lay in a sweaty, panting mess.  

“Come here, my sweet.” You rolled over to face him, as one arm went under your neck, and the other around your waist, pulling you close in a tight embrace. “You felt incredible as always.” He spoke softly, planting a kiss on your forehead. “You’re too good for me. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” He muzzled his face into your hair, inhaling your scent. 

“Nothing, V.” You replied, comfort in your voice. “You only deserve the best. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Just stay with me, that’s all I need. One day, I hope you can look at yourself and see exactly what I do, then you’ll realise just how amazing you are.” You felt him pull you closer, as a content sigh leaves his lips. 

**B = Body part**  

You panted and arched your back, lost in the sensation of his fingers curling, scraping against your sweet spot, causing stars behind your eyes. His hands always worked wonders on you, turning you into a squirming mess. But, there was one part you loved just slightly more. 

“I can tell you’re close, my sweet. Allow me to savour this moment.” His words always stirred you up inside with his sultry voice. He leaned down, placing his head between your legs. Here is comes, you thought. His fingers stilled inside you as his tongue brushed across your clit, a wet moan escaping your lips. He began his ruthless ministrations, circling, pressing, flicking as he began to move his fingers at a brutal pace, scraping against your walls. You came hard against his fingers, squeezing his head between your thighs and grinding against his tongue until you come down from your high.  

You smiled lazily at him as he moved himself to bring those wonderful lips to yours. Oh how you loved this mans mouth; those words, his lips, that tongue. You pushed him back as you reversed the position, placing yourself now between his legs and you smiled up at him, before plunging his hard length into your mouth. His body shuddered from the action. You knew fine well your feelings were mutual about each others lips. 

   
**C = Cum**  

His face was a picture as you lowered yourself onto his length. V was accustomed to using condoms since being with you, but you had made the decision to start taking birth control to be a bit safer. You had decided to drop this bombshell on him as you were straddling his hips, teasing him against your entrance. 

“You can take me raw if you like.” Those words made his breath hitch in his throat, as his grip on your hips tightened and he visibly swallowed. He could only nod meekly in response. 

After giving him the ride of his life and reaching your peak, your walls throbbing around his cock, you moaned, “come in me V!”. His reaction was immediate. His fingers dug bruisingly into your hips as he thrust into you with wild abandon, pulling you down against each thrust until he groaned with a full body shudder, and emptied himself into you. You gasped at the sensation of him coming against your walls, lacing your insides with his seed.  

You stayed straddling him for a few moments, before lifting yourself off him slowly. You held yourself above him, breathing heavily , waiting to get the strength back in your legs. You heard a gasp, as you looked over to V, his face bright red looking somewhat bemused as he stared between your legs. You inhaled, feeling the sensation of his seed slowly spill out of you as you realised what he was looking at. He raised his hand to cover his face bashfully as he turned to look away, as you felt his cock twitch against your leg. 

“I may have... enjoyed that sight more than I had anticipated.” You giggled at his response, commenting on how cute he looked with that expression. 


	2. DEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I’ll be covering “DEF”. I may have enjoyed writing a bit of bashful V too much with these :P Enjoy!

**D = Dirty Secret**  

You noticed V was being more bashful towards your advances that usual today. You would normally be pretty handsy with him on days when you had plans for the evening, and he would be happy to reciprocate. As you were kissing him, your hand snaked town his back to sneak under his pants, with plans to have a cheeky grab of his rear. Instead, he guided your hand from the small of his back round his front, stopping your advances, but not letting up with his lips. You knew if something was bothering him that he would speak up. You decided you’d bring it up later, too involved in your make out session to give it too much thought right now. 

That evening, just as planned you were getting down to business. Your upper bodies were bare , you were kissing, sucking and nipping your way down to the hem of his pants. You licked your lips and as you started to pull them down to reveal... your favourite pair of purple panties.  

You heard V gasp above you and grab your wrist, although a little too late. You looked up to see him facing the wall, cheeks a bright shade of red. You smirked as his grip on your wrist slackened and you pulled his black Jean’s down to his ankles, and admired the sight in front of you.  

The front of your pants were no where near big enough to conceal the poets cock, as you saw it twitch, noticing the head poking out from the top. You didn’t take V as someone this risque, but you appreciated it nonetheless.  

“So big boy?” You asked, flicking your thumb over his exposed tip. “Care to explain these?” You chuckled as the red on his face deepened, as he avoided meeting your gaze.  

**E = Experience**   

V had told you when your relationship started to bloom into one of a sexual nature, that he was a virgin, in every sense of the word. You had been his first kiss, your breasts were the first to press against his hand, and your lips were the first to be around his cock.  

You’ll never forget his reactions the first time you brought him to his peak with your mouth. 

 “I-I'm sorry.” He sputtered in between ragged breaths. “I didn’t know I was so close, I just looked down and you looked so tantalising.” You lifted yourself from his lap as you swallowed then simply smiled. You swear you saw his body shiver as you did.  

The first time he had made you come, he was so proud, almost drunk on the feeling of making your body spasm by his handiwork. He swore that he would always make you feel amazing, and true to his word he stuck. He was an extremely fast learner and had an innate ability to judge your reactions and know exactly  what he needed to do at that moment to make you writhe. You had been in sexual relationships before, but V was the first who was able to make you come undone multiple times in on  night. 

**F = Favourite Position**   

V loved holding you close, more so when you were being intimate. Yes, he enjoyed taking you roughly from behind or having you ride him feverishly, but some days he just wanted you wrapped in his arms.  

He was sat cross legged on the bed, with you sat in his lap, rocking your hips back and forth slowly. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, and yours around his shoulder. Your lips touched slightly, parted, a combination of your heavy breaths meeting in the middle. Neither of you were in a rush, just enjoying the sensations that the other was bringing. 

You could feel every inch of him pressing against your insides as you rocked, moving him out of you then back in. Slowly but surely, you could feel the heat rising in your abdomen as you were reaching your peak.  

Your breathing becomes more ragged as you press your lips to V's in a passionate kiss. You increase your pace as you both groan into each others mouths. 

“You feel wonderful darling.” V broke the kiss to mutter in between breaths. “Like we were made to fit together. Two broken pieces, fixed together to be whole again. Now let me make you mine.” 

He begins to raise his hips to meet your movements as you braced your hands on his thighs to give you better purchase. You tip your head back as you feel it building. Your body jerks violently as one of V's hands reaches to your mound and a finger begins circling your clit. You lean back forward, resting your forehead against his as you reach your peak, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as you continue to ride out your orgasm, as V shudders and groans underneath you, following you shortly after.  

You remain in each others arms for a while after, basking in each others afterglow , savouring the contact. 


	3. GHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up fluffier than the last few and is actually SFW! Hope you enjoy something a bit lighter for GHI, because V deserves all of the love!

** G = Goofy  **

V was normally a serious person, and that always reflected in the bedroom. Every word spoken and action taken was calculated and precise; So hearing his uncontrolled, genuine belly laughter as his eyes set upon you made your eyes go wide and heat creep up your face.

It was his birthday today, and you had no idea what to buy him. He was a man who wanted after very little, so you decided to gift wrap and present yourself to him instead. You’d bought one of those cute dress up body bows and put it on under your nightgown before removing it before his eyes and humming happy birthday. Safe to say, this was not the reaction you were expecting. There were honest to God tears running down his cheeks. You could have just died there and then. 

You quickly leaned down to pick your nightgown from the floor, flustered beyond belief in an attempt to cover yourself again, only to feel a hand on your wrist stopping you. 

“P-please, my love. I a-apologise for my un-unnecessary reaction.” He couldn’t even string a sentence together without chuckling. 

“Well you sure don’t sound sorry.” You pouted and faced the floor, avoiding eye contact, opting to cover your chest with your free arm. V grabbed you by the waist suddenly and pulled you towards him, arms wrapping around your middle, head nuzzling into your stomach as you stood at the bottom of the bed.

“I’m just so happy that I fear my emotions got the better of me. I’ve never had a present to unwrap on my birthday before.” He looked up to catch your eyes, his expression now changed more towards what you were expecting. He kissed your stomach and trailed his hands to the knot at your back, holding the ribbon together. 

“Now, I’d best unwrap my gift. It’s been so lovingly put together after all.” 

** H = Hair  **

The pan bubbled over as you haphazardly reached over to lower the temperature, distracted by the arms around your waist and the lips sucking your neck. You were never one to reject V’s advances; after all, he always knew exactly what to do to stop you dead in your tracks. You leaned back into him, your back  against his chest as he worked his way up from your collarbone to just below your ear, licking, nipping and sucking his path. Your head lolled to one side to give him better access. 

You hummed as his hand reached up to cup your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. You reached your hands back to tangle them into his soft, raven coloured hair. You massaged his scalp through the thick locks and you were sure you heard him purr, his breath catching your earlobe.

“Hmmm, you like it when I do that huh?” He merely hummed in response, his neck relaxing causing his head to lean into your hands and roll with your movements. You pulled one hand away to turn yourself towards him, when your fingers caught in the locks, tugging at the strands quite harshly. You jolted in shock, and quickly prepared your apology as you turned to face him; only to be met with a deep moan as his eyes rolled shut seemingly against his will.

“Ooh well that… that was unexpected.” His cheeks flush slightly at the realisation. You could only smirk as you twirled your fingers through his strands enjoying his honest reactions. His eyes lock on yours as you form a fist in his hair and tug his head to one side. As you had hoped, his mouth drops open and a breathy moan passes his lips as you lean towards his ear.

“I’m going to have some fun with this.” You whisper before pulling his lips onto yours. Dinner could wait.

** I = Intimacy **

A contented sigh passed your lips as you nuzzled your cheek into V’s hair. Your arm was draped along his back and your hand rested against his waist as you laid back against the pillows. His head was resting against your chest as he lay on his side, body facing yours with his legs sprawled lazily across your own under the covers. You ran your fingers slowly and gently up and down his side as you subtly inhaled his scent. The only thing that came to mind was a wet, autumn day, the smell of rain and leaves; it was truly comforting. 

You knew it had been a tough day for the poet so you decided to help him relax and wind down. You held his book in your other hand as you read gently from the pages.

“Joy and woe are woven fine, a clothing for the soul divine; under every grief and pine, runs a joy with silken twine.” His hand resting against your thigh squeezed ever so slightly, before his thumb started stroking gently against the skin. You could feel the movement of his chest with each slow lungful, as his breath tickled against your skin. “It is right it should be so; man was made for joy and woe and-“

“And when this we rightly know,” V interrupted, “safely through the world we go.” You looked down to see he was looking up at you intently, green eyes locking with yours as you leant down to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. You felt him exhale as you did so, his body melting against yours. You smiled as you closed his book with your hand, mimicking the action you know he takes.

“And so it is written.” You said with a smirk, as you heard him chuckle. You placed the book on the bedside table as you hooked your now free arm over his shoulder, tracing your fingers lightly across the back of his neck. “One day, I’ll find a poem in that book you haven’t read yet. I refuse to believe you’ve memorised them all.”  

“Hmm. I look forward… to that…day…” You felt his head go heavy against you as he drifted off to sleep in your arms.


	4. JK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a hugely unproductive weekend this next section will only feature J and K. Hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things over the next week but I didn't want to leave too big of a gap. These ones are NSFW ;)

** J = Jack Off  **

V tossed and turned restlessly in bed. This was the first time your work had taken you away from home overnight, and by the second night, V’s longing for you was keeping him awake. He was so aware of how big the bed was, of how empty it felt without you in it. He rolled over to your side to inhale your scent  that still lingered on your pillow; he couldn’t get you out of his mind, and it was causing an increasingly growing problem under the sheets. 

His hand trailed down his stomach as he nuzzled his face into your pillow, hand reaching for his quickly hardening erection. He was quickly jolted out of his trance by the sound of his phone vibrating. As he grabbed it, his face lit up as your name was  displayed  on the screen as if by magic.

“ _ H-hi V _ .”  Your voice quiet  from the other end of the phone. “ _ I hope I didn’t wake you up _ .”

“Not at all my sweet. In fact...I was just thinking about you.” He thought he would test the water, try something he hadn’t before as the sound of your voice in his current state stirred something inside of him.

“ _ M-me too, V _ .”  Your reply  more timidly  than  he was expecting. “ _ I couldn’t sleep, I miss you so much _ .” 

In the quiet, V could hear your slightly shaky breaths down the phone. He was sure now: you were calling him for the same reason. You needed him, and your wandering mind was getting you too hot and bothered to get to sleep.

“Tell me love, what were you thinking about before you decided to pick up the phone?” He heard your breath hitch, he knew what effect his voice had on you and what better time to take advantage of it. 

_ “I-I was thinking about your hands and about you touching me. In fact I-I still am, thinking about that. About you... doing things to me, w-with your hands.”  _

V smiled at your bashfulness, he found it adorable. Your normal confident façade had been battered away by the current scenario. He returned his hand back under the covers and began to slowly stroke himself, now confident about the situation.

“ Ahh  yes love, I do adore how you feel around my fingers. So warm, so wet, the way you squirm and chant my name when I curl them just right inside you, the way your insides clench around me so honestly.” He was picturing it in his mind now, while listening to the quiet changes in the speed of your breathing. He could tell that your mouth was hanging slightly open now, his words taking the desired effect. 

_ “Mmmm, V _ _.  _ _ Your fingers feel good, but you’re c-cock feels so much better. I love it when you’re rough with me.” _

V had to fight back a moan, as he started stroking himself faster and thrusting slightly into his hand , your sudden boldness spurring him on.  “Oh yes my sweet, you always take me so well. Even when I’m a-all the way inside  of you. When you wrap your legs around my waist, and move your hips into me, you always feel so amazing.” He was getting close, imagining you being around him rather than his hand.

_ “ _ _ Ahh _ _ -and when I'm riding you, god I – _ _ ahh _ _ , I love it when you grab my hips and pound into me as I’m pushing down onto you. Oh V- you always hit me so deep. A-are you close, cos I think I’m gonna-” _

“Yes, yes come for me love. I want to hear you.” He picked up the pace and intensity of his movements, moving his hips with each stroke, riding dangerously on the cusp, his lower body on fire waiting for your climax.

_ “ _ _ Ahh _ _  V, I’m coming, I'm coming!” _

V moaned your name in time with you as a rush shot up his spine. He came hard onto the bed sheets, his body jerking with each wave, his hand slowly stroking bringing him down from his high. The phone line was only heavy breathing for a few moments while you both basked, bodies finally calm. He heard you hum down the phone line.

“ _ I think, I'll be able to get to sleep now. I’m heading back tomorrow, so not much longer till I see you again. I love you, V.” _

V sighed at the words he enjoyed hearing the most. “I love you too, my sweet. Yes, I believe I will sleep much more soundly tonight as well. I’ll be happier tomorrow when I have you back in my arms though.”

_ “Me too.”  _ You yawn down the phone. “ _ Goodnight, my poet.” _

“Goodnight, my love.”

** K = Kink  **

It all started with two words; two words spoken with little thought. You were feeling under the weather and when a hot drink was placed at your side you mumbled “you’re such a good boy, V. Always looking out for me.” You knew the moment a rare and sudden blush crept across his cheeks and as he feigned a cough, his hand covering his face, that you had made a discovery, one that you planned to take full advantage of.

After a good night's sleep, you were feeling much better, and V wasted no time in showing you just what your words of praise had done to him. You had continued to goad him the previous evening, wanting to confirm your suspicions and enjoying his all too honest reactions. It seems you had teased him into quite a state.

Still stirring from your sleep, V was immediately eager to please; kissing you with fervour, sensually touching and kissing your whole body before resting his head between your legs. He began expertly kissing and sucking, tongue tracing over your bundle of nerves just as you loved it.

“God V, you’re so good at this. Mmm yeah, just like that.” You tangled your fingers in his hair as you heard him groan into your folds. His pace quickened, his actions becoming more desperate. He threw your legs over his shoulders as he dove his tongue straight into your core. “ Ahh  yes, you’re such a good boy V, such a good boy.” His fingers dug into your thighs as you felt his breath against you. 

To your surprise, he lifted his face from you to move his body back up yours. You could feel his rock hard erection brush against your leg as he shuffled his hips in between your thighs. His face emerged from under the covers, his expression lust filled and desperate. His cheeks were flushed pink, his mouth hung open and his eyes were dark, meeting yours in a piercing gaze.

“Apologies for my impatience love, but I can no longer resist you.” You could the tip of his cock against your entrance. You smiled as you threw your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his hips. 

“I’ll forgive you this once, good boys deserve a reward after all.” His body shuddered as he thrust himself into your heat in one swift motion, as your bodies rocked together through the early morning hours.


	5. LMN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these ended up longer than expected, just over half way through and I'm already falling into old habits! In this update we'll cover LMN. Be prepared, theres angst and NSFW ahead... I apologise in advance for any feels!
> 
> T/W - panic attacks (included in the N prompt)

**L = Location**   

“V, are you sure you want to do this?” Concern was prevalent in your voice as you walked up the hill, squeezing V's hand in your own to comfort him.  

“Yes.” He replied thoughtfully. “This is something I must do, for us both.” His hand squeezed yours in return as you smiled softly, eyes returning to the trail ahead.  

He had told you much about his childhood and about his family, specifically his mother. You loved listening to him reminiscing, mostly because how happy you knew it made him. His expressions during these moments always warmed your heart; his soft smiles, his genuine laughter, his excitement when a memory that was previously forgotten made itself known again in his mind. You wished more than anything that you could have met her, the woman who brought such pure emotions out of the man who had to dig so deep to accept his own happiness. 

He had decided he wanted to take you there to show you his family home, or what was left of it. To say you were honoured by his request would be too light of an expression. You wanted nothing more than  to see the place where all these wonderful memories occurred. Although your love for V was strong, your heart was also filled with admiration of his strength. He had told you of the terrible things that transpired here that night, but he would never dwell on those moments, only  on the ones that brought him joy. His strength allowed you to keep living and yet it was the one thing you could never convince him of.  

You stopped in your tracks as the building came into view upon the hill. Even in its dishevelled state, you could still appreciate how impressive it was. Your caught sight of V delicately touching an outdoor toy that was still somewhat intact, the kind with a large spring that you would normally find in playgrounds that you rock back and forth on. He inhaled a breath as if he was about to speak before shaking his head slightly and continuing up the hill. He held his hand out as you took it in your own, walking up the track to approach the building. 

As you stepped through the front doors, it was as if your mind filled in all the blanks. The vivid descriptions of him running through the halls and up the stairs filled your mind as you could almost see the scenes playing out in front of your eyes. V motioned towards the large family portrait on the wall as you observed the family. Your eyes set on Eva, her features more beautiful than you could have ever pictured. Even from a still image you could sense the kindness that she radiated, the warmth that spread from her to her surroundings.  

“Hello mother.” V began to speak, taking you by surprise. “I have brought someone with me today, someone I thought you ought to meet.” He looked down at you, a softness in his eyes as you held his hand tightly.  

“They have heard every tale I have to tell, yet they still hang on my every word. They have made me feel and experience things that I never thought possible. They have made me so happy, happier than I have ever deserved to feel. I know that... you would have loved them as if they were your own.” V took a steady breath, his words becoming quieter. You gently cupped your other hand over his, holding it between the two in support  

“I brought them with me today as I wanted you to meet the one I love, the one I have wholly devoted my heart to.” You inhaled a deep breath at his words, your throat tensing as your eyes threatened to start filling. “I will do right by them, I promise you that. You taught me much about love and happiness, but it appears I still had much to learn. Much that I could only learn from one such as them. Someone willing to accept me in my entirety.” His reached his hand up, brushing his fingers against the painting.  

“Thank you, as always, for all that you have done for me. I will return to see you again soon...perhaps.” He trailed his fingers back down the portrait to return his hand to his side as he released a long sigh, his shoulders relaxing and if suddenly unburdened. He turned to you and smiled as he began to walk away. You turned to the portrait a final time and bowed your head in respect. 

“Thank you.” You spoke quietly. “For bringing your son into the world and allowing me this happiness.” 

**M = Motivation**   

Tonight, you were feeling particularly brave and daring. You decided to try something different as you pinned V to the bed with your hips against his. You tied his hands loosely to the bed post with the tie from your discarded nightgown. It wasn’t intended to be threatening, just a way of establishing a bit of control. 

“I think,” you started, running your fingers down his chest, “that I’m gonna tease you tonight, my precious poet.” You dragged your breasts up the length of his body to bring your face to his before leaning into a passionate kiss. Your lips moved in time  with his, tongues tangling in his mouth as you ran your fingers up the underside of his arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind each touch. You broke from the kiss before running your tongue across his bottom lip and leaning back up to straddle him.  

You had to admit, he looked amazing below you like this. Cheeks pink from your previous actions a, lips wet and swollen body exposed and open to you. As expected, he didn’t shy away from your glances, only met your eyes with equal intensity.  

“Hmm, I hope you won’t be too mean to me, my love. I have been on my best behaviour after all.” You both loved and hated just how composed he was, how he could still make your stomach flip with only a few words although being at your mercy. His body, however was incapable of bluffing. His hard cock rested against his stomach, twitching occasionally as fingers crept across his chest, grazing his nipples.  

You leaned down against him once more, trapping his length in between your bodies as you trailed kisses from his collarbone down to his stomach before running your flat tonglefup the length of his cock and placing a kiss on the tip. His back arched into the touch, as a gasp left his mouth. 

“Oh I know you have my pet, and that’s precisely the reason why I’m going to tease you until you beg.” He groaned at your words as you squeezed him tightly in your hand. Oh you were going to have fun tonight.  

   
**N = NO**  

V looked down at you, your body outstretched below his, completely at his mercy. He loved how you reacted, writhing and moaning as his hips crashed against yours, his pace hard and merciless. You had asked for it rough tonight, and he was never one to deny you your desires. His fingers dug into your thighs bruisingly as he held them up either sides of his hips, giving him a deeper angle.  

“Ahh, shit V!” Your hand reached for his, pulling it from your thigh up your body. V gasped as you positioned his hand around your throat, feeling your pulse racing against his fingers. Your mouth hung open in bliss as you motioned for him to grip, his hips slowing as he took in the sight of hand wrapped lightly around your neck as something churned in his stomach. 

“Please, choke me.” The want and desperation in your eyes triggered an uncontrolled growl to escape from his throat as he tightened his grip on you. He sped up his pace as he leaned more of his weight against you. Your eyes rolled back in your head at the action, your breaths becoming gasps as his hand began to cut off your air. 

V’s breathing became heavy at the sight, his stomach doing flips as he pounded harder into you, revelling in the desperation of your strained gasps. A grin began to spread across his face, one that did not feel like his own. His breath hitched in his throat as images began to flash in his mind; images of his hand around the throats of unknown people, images of them clawing at his hands in desperation. His breaths quickened as the panic began to set in. These were not his memories, these were not things that he had experienced, these were not things that he had done. His mind raced at a hundred miles an hour as the clawing became real, the sensations against his hands feeling less like a memory. 

Shock shot through his chest, sharp as a knife at the realisation as he grounded himself back in the moment. 

“V... please.” Your voice rasped. He removed his hand reflexively from your neck as his eyes focussed back in on your face. Your eyes were wide and wet, your cheeks red and your chest was rising and falling at an alarming pace.  

“I...” V’s mind couldn’t keep up with the situation. Tears began to well at his eyes as a sickness began to set into his stomach. “I... I’m sorry, my love I'm so sorry.” Arms wrapped around his shoulders suddenly, before his body was able to react. You held V tightly, running your fingers through his hair gently. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, it’s ok. I’m the one who’s sorry V. I should have known better.” 

He began to relax into your hold as his arms lifted from his sides, his hands cupping your cheeks to direct your gaze up to his. His thumbs brushed under your eyes to wipe away any memory of tears. Your meek smile made his heart jump in his chest as he leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on your forehead before resting his chin against the same spot. 

“Please know, I will never hurt you. It was never my intention. Please forgive me my love, sometimes my mind is not my own.” His throat burned more with every word as he fought against the tears that prickled the corners of his eyes. Your chests had both returned to a steadier pace as you held each other for a few moments.  

“Right here, right now; you are my poet. You are V and you are the most gentle soul in all of Redgrave, and I know you would never hurt me.” Your voice was gentle and your breath tickled against his neck with each word. “I won’t ever ask anything like that of you ever again, I promise.” V sighed, as he allowed a small number of tears to fall into your hair as he pulled you closer. 


	6. OP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smut, you bunch of thirsty fiends! Only another 2 today though sorry, because apparantly sleep is not for the weak and without it your brain starts to turn to mush! Enjoy O and P!

** O = Oral **

Water  trickled down your face ,  over your closed eyelids and  dripped  off your lashes.   V's  fingers ran through your wet hair  before  his hand rested on the back of your head ,  a groan  leaving  his throat.  You looked up at him momentarily, eager to see the result of your handiwork. 

His mouth was hung open, heavy breaths escaping between his lips. You could see his chest rising and falling with each deep intake of air as his eyes locked with yours. You couldn’t help but smirk at his honest reactions, as your bottom lip grazed against the head of his cock. The water from the showerhead was cascading down his back, as he hunched over you shielding you with his body, towering over you. His head was resting against his forearm as he leant his weight against the shower wall; it was really a sight to behold, and one you would be committing to memory.

You returned your attention to his twitching length as you ran your tongue from base to tip along the underside, before swirling your tongue around the head. Your hand gripped him at the base and began stroking gently, as you teased him with your mouth.

“Oh my love, you have been in my thoughts all day; However you surprise me with your boldness.” 

You took as much of him into your mouth as you could in one smooth movement, feeling him hit against the back of your throat before pulling yourself almost completely back off, repeating the motion a number of times, something you knew he enjoyed doing greatly when fucking you. You enjoyed the wet moans this coaxed out of him, before you settled to a more comfortable pace, taking him about half way, allowing your hand to work the rest of him in time with your movements.

“Oh yes, just like that love.  Ahh \- sometimes, I wonder if you know the w- workings of my own body better than my-  ahh , myself.” You moan around his cock at the praise, quickening the pace, sucking harder than before. His hips begin to jerk slightly as you start taking more and more of him deeper towards your throat.

His hips thrust slightly, as the hand in your hair begins to ball into a fist, his hot, wet moans becoming deeper and more erratic. He hits the back of your throat with each thrust, causing tears to prick at the corners of your eyes. You persevere, sucking hard and moving your hand and mouth in time with his thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“ Ahh  your mouth feels exquisite, I’m so close. A-are you sure you want to keep  ahh -” You cut him off as you hummed around his pulsing cock, your free hand grabbing his balls and kneading them gently. With a final rigid thrust, he came hard in your mouth, his seed lacing the back of your throat. You continued to move your mouth steadily up and down his length as he rode out his orgasm, panting rapidly, his hand moving from your head to steady himself against the wall.

As his breathing began to calm, you let his cock slip out of your mouth as you swallowed his essence in one gulp. You kissed the insides of his thighs gently as you ran your hands up the back of his calves, before looking up at him and smiling, savouring the content look on his face.

** P = Pace **

“ Ahh , V. Come on, please!” Your arms tugged against the restraints holding you as V chuckled deeply at your pathetic attempt to roll your hips into his. You knew he could be a tease, but tonight he was outright driving you crazy.

He had been building you up to this for the best part of an afternoon, playing with you and teasing you until finally deciding to take you to your room, strip you, tie you down and give you what you wanted: or so you thought. He continued to tease you a lot less innocently, with his fingers, his lips, his tongue; driving you absolutely wild until you were practically dripping for him. 

Your mouth hung open, gasping for air as he finally pushed his long cock into you up to the hilt, stretching you gloriously. At that point, the world could have fallen apart around you and you wouldn’t have noticed. All of your senses were fixated on only one thing: the tattooed man who had lay claim over your body. 

His hands held your hips firmly in place as his remained still, holding himself inside you unmoving. 

“ Wh -what are you doing V?  Wh -why aren’t you moving?” Your words were strained, your breaths coming in ragged gasps at your arousal.

“Whatever do you mean, my pet? If I remember correctly, this was your request. You asked me to tease you until, how did you phrase it...” he leaned into your face, his lips grazing yours, “ ahh  yes:  until you were a whining, shaking mess.” You whimpered against his lips at his words, as he moved his hips ever so slightly in a circular motion. “I would say I have achieved the former, but for the latter, oh you’re going to have to ask me  _ very  _ nicely.” 

Every slight movement of his hips sent shocks like electricity through you, but it was nowhere near enough. You needed him to pound you into the mattress, you needed it so badly.

“Please V. Please I want it so bad. I need you  ahh -” His hips moved back as he pulled out of you half way, before leisurely pushing himself back in. His cock was all but massaging your inner walls as the repeated slow movements. Although he was inside of you, you were aching; aching for more.

“ Ahh  V, it’s not enough. Please, please move faster. I need it harder,” His pace began to steadily quicken, as his thrusts became longer, dragging himself against you, teasingly scraping your g spot with each thrust.

“Hmm still not enough my pet? Perhaps if you ask for what you really want, you shall have it. I couldn’t bring myself to say no to you in this state.” His eyes bore down on you as he continued at a torturous pace as you twitched beneath him, your skin burning to the touch

“God V, just fuck me! Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk, make me scream! I need it now!” A crooked smirk spread up his cheek at your words as he adjusted his grip on your hips to give him more purchase.

“As you command.” His hips slammed against yours as he thrust into you with force, his pace quickening mercilessly. The sounds of wet skin slapping and your ragged moans filled the room, your body shaking beneath his as you screamed his name, your climax hitting you with wave after wave of pleasure as you almost blacked out from the sensations overwhelming you. You felt his breath against your ear as he leaned in, voice almost a whisper as his hips continued their movements.

“Next time, my love; be careful what you wish for.”


	7. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy it’s been a while. Been caught up procrastinating with asks and drabbles so thought I better get back on this. I’ve been cheeky and only wrote one today but I thought it was better than nothing! Bit of spice for your palates! NSFW ahoy for Q!

** Q = Quickie **

The previous fight had you both pumped full of adrenaline. A particularly nasty demon had decided to make an appearance and you had to strain yourselves more than usual to deal with it.  Your teamwork had been a sight to behold, the way he orchestrated his familiars around your attacks, using them to vault  yourself  around the battlefield before V struck the finishing blow with lighting speed and trained proficiency. 

As you stood gasping for breath, sweat dripping from your brow, you couldn’t help but feel his eyes on you, filled with burning desire. He withdrew his familiars and made his way towards you, lips parted and hand firmly gripping his cane. He stopped dead in front of you, arm snaking around your waist to pull you close, face pressing into your hair as you could feel his hot breaths against your scalp.

“Please love... would you indulge me this once?” Your mind raced as you processed the connotations before a hand slipping under your shorts and squeezing your rear made you gasp. “I fear my desires sometimes get the better of me when  I am around you , especially after a spectacle such as that.” His hand squeezed  you  tighter as he stepped back, allowing him to observe your features. Your face was flushed red, heat rushing straight to your core at his expression. His pupils were dilated, black swallowing up the usual green like an abyss that you could  easily lose yourself  in, searching for something in yours; permission.

You took his free hand in yours, arousal spreading through your mind, fuelled by your still racing heartbeat and hormones coursing through your veins. You took two of his fingers into your mouth, relishing in how his eyelids  fluttered  as a strangled moan escapes from his throat. You suck and lick them with fervour, making sure they’re adequately wet before removing them and guiding them to the front of your shorts. You give V control back as he dips below the hem and under your pants, grazing against your clit but ultimately heading for your core. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into an urgent, heated kiss. You moaned against his lips as his fingers entered you without hesitation in one quick motion. V seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, swallowing your moans as he  thrusted  his fingers into you, curling them just perfectly with each stroke. You ran your hand from his neck, down his chest to his pants, palming his erection through the material.

“V, we need to  ahh \- we need to go s-somewhere. We c-can't just stay standing here.” His eyes broke from yours before quickly surveying the area, setting on something over your right shoulder. He smirked, before removing his fingers from you, much to your dismay. He gripped your hips in his hands as he leant back down to kiss you and begin pushing you backwards. You stumbled slightly but allowed him to guide you to wherever the destination was. Before long, the backs of your thighs hit against something solid as your knees collapsed against the impact. You looked down to see yourself perched against the hood of an abandoned car. V’s hands rested either side of your hips as he leaned down to your eye level.

“I believe this will do nicely.” You gasped as he unbuttoned your shorts, pulling them from your hips. Your mind was buzzing, screaming at you  all the reasons why this was a terrible idea; but the throbbing between your legs  ma de the decision easy, as you lifted your hips allowing V to slide  your clothes from your body as they settled around your ankles. He  stepped back  to undo his own belt and pull himself free from the confines of the leather.  In a moment of brashness, you decided to flip yourself onto your front presenting yourself  unashamedly , caught up in t he  spontaneity of his actions . 

He wasted no time, thrusting into you in one uncharacteristically rough, harsh movement . Your mouth dropped open as you exhaled, feeling his cock scrape against your walls.  His hands grabbed your hips, digging his fingers in as you held onto the edges of the car bonnet for purchase, effectively splaying in front of him.

His pace began hard and fast,  an urgency behind his movements as he gripped you so tight, as if scared you might slip away.  He groaned as his hips repeatedly slapped against you .  Your voice broke into a messy combination of gasps, whines and chanting of the name of the man who  was pounding into you in the middle of an abandoned street . 

His hands retreated from you as they were placed instead at either side of your head. His body craned over yours, his hips never giving  from the ir  movements. His forehead settled between your shoulder blades  as a gro a n left his throat.

“Oh love, if only you knew how wild you drive me.  I’ve been holding back from doing this  for too long  now.” You could feel the heat pooling inside  you , you were close, so ready to come undone.  His thrusts became slower, but harsher  as he pulled your head to the side by your hair, exposing your  skin an he sunk his teeth into your shoulder. 

Your body  tensed as you came hard, convulsing and shuddering  as you all but screamed Vs name to the heavens.  V shuddered and groaned above you as he followed , shooting his seed into you as his body shook against yours, his hips moving in quick, uneven  thrusts.

He leant against his forearms, body pressed to yours allowing you both to come down from your high , your breaths quick and heavy filling the air.

“H-how about next time you want to do that, you just do  it. That- that was incredible.” V hummed  from his chest against you.

“If I was to do that my dear, we’d  end up doing nothing else .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’ll get back on top of these in the very near future. I have some stuff planned for June and would like to get this ol list finished asap!


	8. RST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now we're at RST.
> 
> Fair warning, S includes V in heat (oh yeah, you heard that right) and T includes pegging; so if that’s not for you feel free to just stay clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it’s back! So I was overcome with the urge to write smut and what better way than finally getting more of this series done! Enjoy!

**R = Risk**

You threw your head back against the passenger-side chair, a whimper escaping your lips as V lavished your clit with attention, long fingers slowly and teasingly pumping in and out of you as you balanced on the edge, threatening to fall over.

“V.. C-come on, please! Th-they could be ba-ahh-back at any minute.” He curled his fingers, perfectly scraping your sensitive spot, making you clench around his fingers as your back arched, feet pushing against the dashboard for purchase, before halting all movement and lifting his head up to meet your eyes.

“Yes, that they could, however I have had no indication from either Shadow or Griffon to suggest that they are returning right now. Remember my love, I did promise you that I would have you writhing until their return and, as they have not yet returned…”  

V dragged his fingers back along your walls, excruciatingly slow before flicking his tongue over your swollen clit once more gaining a keening moan from you.

“…I will continue to make you writhe and keep my promise. I am a man of my word after all.” One of your hands moved from gripping the leather of the chair for dear life to gripping onto his hair with the intention of pushing his face back towards your heat.  

One knowing look and smirk from the poet however, and you relaxed your grip, knowing fine well he would just tease you even more if you tried to take control back into your hands. You instead opted for pleading.

“P-please V, let me. I need it, I need it so much.” His expression changed as his head dipped slightly to the side, the line work tattoos on his skin now filling with black once more, indication that his familiars had returned to him. He hummed and smiled before beginning to move his fingers once more with more urgency.

“Well it looks like you’re in luck love. We have but a few remaining moments and I have no plans to leave you unsatisfied.”  

His face returned to your mound, tongue lips and teeth working tirelessly to push you towards the edge once more, fingers curling and pumping harshly but with precision as curses and moans spilled from your lips, the urgency of the situation fuelling your arousal even further.

His lips locked around your clit, sucking and massaging it with his tongue before your mouth fell open.  

“Ahh, shit V, just like that!” You tangled both hands in his hair, pushing your hips up to his face. “I-I’m gonna ahh-” You clenched your fists and threw your head back as the waves of pleasure hit you as you convulsed around his fingers, pushing your hips further towards his face as he allowed you to ride out your orgasm.  

Your body collapsed into the chair, your breaths short and quick as he kissed each of your thighs and moved himself out from between your legs. Your eyes shot open as you heard footsteps outside. You frantically tried to rearrange your clothes before V returned, throwing a blanket over your body and pressing a finger to your lips.  

You nodded knowingly and watched him perch on the futon, grabbing his book in hand before closing your eyes, feigning sleep as the door opened, followed by heavy footsteps. V raised a finger to his own lips to shush Nico and Nero before they began arguing, motioning to your “sleeping” figure with his cane.  

You weren’t sure what happened past that point as actual sleep overtook you, your mind and body relaxed from V’s wonderful handiwork.

 

**S = Stamina**

V grunted in apparent annoyance as you lay, still on a high from your second orgasm of the night, V’s cock still nestled within you, twitching and still as hard as when you started despite reaching his own orgasm for the third time.  

You weren’t going to lie to yourself, this new found stamina and vigour had led to, so far, the best night of sex you’ve had had since his return from the Qliphoth around a month and a half ago.  

Your eyes slowly opened, locking with his, the expression before you making your breath hitch; his pupils were dilated, more than you had ever seen, his breaths ragged and his mouth hanging open making him look slightly feral. Sweat dripped from his brow, his wet bangs clinging to his face as you reached your hand up to cup his cheek, inhaling through your teeth at how warm his face was, concern gracing your features.

“V… are you ok? Y-you don’t look so good.” He blinked slowly, once, twice, before pushing his face further into your hand, nuzzling it as his chest rumbled.  _Did… did V just purr?_

“O… k. Right, I need a time out. Could I go to the bathroom please?” V’s face twitched before he slowly pulled out of you and rolled onto his side. His hand gripped the one against his face, as you gently prised his fingers from yours, pulling yourself from the bed hesitantly. He looked as though he was going to leap on you at any moment.

“I-I’ll just be one moment, ok darling?” He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his body, pressing it between his legs before breaking his eyes from yours. You carefully grabbed your phone from the table and darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

“What the fuck?!” You asked yourself quietly before flicking through your contacts until you came to ‘Devil May Cry’. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” You sighed before pressing to call the shop. It rang a few times before:

“Devil may cry.” The overly cheery voice of the devil hunter. Your shoulders relaxed, knowing he was there.

“D-Dante?”

“Hmm… Ooh! Hey kid! How’s it going? Bit late for you to be calling, unless… is this a booty call?” You huffed in annoyance, crossing your free arm across your chest.

“Dante, please. Something… something’s wrong with V and I don’t know what to do.”

“Riiiight. Define… wrong.” You inhaled through your nose, head shaking as you gripped the bridge of your nose between your fingers.

“Ok, where to start. So… he started off being clingy, like  _suuuper_  clingy. Then we started, you know… doing stuff. Anyway long story short…” You took a deep breath. “… he’s come like 3 times and it won’t go down.”  

You visibly winced when you heard a burst of laughter down the other end of the phone. “Hey, come on Dante! I didn’t want to call you in the first place, please don’t make this worse than it is.”  

A few deep breaths from the devil hunter and he calmed himself.

“Ok ok, I’m sorry it’s just, I was not expecting this phone call tonight.” You could still hear the smile in his voice as you sighed down the phone.  “Ok, to be honest I have an idea but it may be a bit wild. Is he looking at you weird, like he kind of wants to just… eat you, and not in the sexual way.”  

Your head perked up. “Y-yeah, you could say that. He looks kinda… feral, almost. I’m amazed he let me come in here to be honest.”

“Damn.” A moment of silence passed as you could almost hear the cogs turning in Dante’s head. “So… I can’t go into too much detail, but to make it back from the Qliphoth in one piece we had to expose him to more demonic energy than what he already had from his familiars. He’s not like Nero, Vergil or me but he’s now got a bit of demon in him; just a smidgen.”

You furrowed your brow. “Ok, so this is news; but how does that help me right now? He’s not going to try and eat me is he?!”  

He chuckled down the receiver again.

“Not quite no. Look, you’re perfectly safe; he hasn’t changed, he’s the same as always. I think he’s just… in heat.”

“Heat… like a dog? You’ve got to be kidding me!”  _This is ridiculous_ , you thought.

“Hey, it happens to the best of us! Look, just don’t worry. He should be fine in a few more hours, just keep him occupied till it wears off, I doubt it’ll last longer than a day with his energy levels.” So many questions and so much information rattled around in your head in that moment.

“Look,” Dante continued, “I know this is a lot to take in. If you don’t think you can deal with it, you should be able to leave now and he should be fine by the morning. You’ll probably just come back to a few stains and some written off bedding. Otherwise, enjoy a few more hours of crazy fucking and I’ll give you both the birds and the bees talk some other time and fill you in on all the details; sound good?” You perched yourself on the edge of the bath, hand in your head shaking it in disbelief.

“You know what Dante, I thought I’d heard it all. Gods I sure know how to pick them eh?” You sighed, before a smile spread up your face. “Well, it’s not all bad I suppose.”

“Glad to hear you’ve made up your mind! Well, I’ll leave you to it kid. Pass on my regards to Mr Poetry and I’ll have fun abusing this new found knowledge next time I see him.”  

You chuckled. “Sure Dante. Th-thank you… I guess.”

“Adios.” With that the phone line went quiet.  

You sat, head hung in somewhat disbelief for a moment before the sound of the bed creaking grabbed your attention. You stood, popping your joints, knuckles and having a stretch before leaving the bathroom and heading back to the bedroom.

Your face flushed red when you looked through the door frame to see V shamelessly rutting himself against your pillow, a look of frustration on his face. Heat pooled between your legs, witnessing him at this level of neediness was arousing you in a way you never expected.  

You shifted your weight causing a floorboard to creak underneath your foot before his eyes shot up to meet your face. He detached himself from the pillow immediately, darting across the room and crashing his body into yours, pushing you back against the wall, pinning you helplessly.  

His face dropped to your neck, as he inhaled deeply, running his hands up your sides, across your breasts, before running them back down to rest on your hips. His teeth grazed your neck, your breath hitching before his teeth sunk into the joining of your neck to your shoulder.  

You threw your arms around his neck as he gripped your hips, lifting your lower body with unexpected ease, before pushing himself into you in one swift thrust as your head lolled backwards, mouth dropping open at the attack on your senses, a long drawn out moan leaving your lips.  

His teeth broke from you, no doubt leaving a bruise behind as you wrapped your legs around his hips. He remained seated in you, his hips flush against yours as your insides twitched around him, his breaths rough and heavy against the side of your face.

His nails dug into your hips as his tongue swept up the shell of your ear, his hips slowly drawing backwards before thrusting fiercely back into you, his body shaking as you felt him throb within you, presumably reaching his peak once more. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt his lips move against your ear, a deep growl leaving his throat.

“ _Mine_.”  

A shiver ran up your spine at his declaration as he began thrusting into you at a brutal pace.

“ _Mine, mine, mine_.”  

He repeated the word over and over like a mantra, driving you back to your peak with his voice and rough handling.

Why Dante ever thought you leaving was an option was beyond you, as you rode out the long night of pleasure together never once doubting that you made the right decision by staying.

 

**T = Toy**

You ran your fingers gently over V’s back, tracing his tattoo’s lightly as you gave him time to adjust to the new sensation, his back rising and falling with each deep intake of breath.

To say you were shocked when he approached you with the toy and a request would be an understatement. Turns out he’d been speaking in length to Dante about ‘pleasures of the flesh’, much to your embarrassment since V seemingly had no filter and he managed to give Dante enough personal cringe fuel to last a lifetime.

V was open to trying most things, saying he was making up for lost time, and you were always happy and willing to oblige. However, you basically spat your tea out when he told you he wanted to try pegging, with not a hint of humour in his voice.  

Your hips were flush against his as you were awaiting a signal from him that it was ok to move, not wanting to end this before it had even started. V’s pleasure was important to you and the fact that he trusted you enough to bare himself on all fours before you filled you with pride, considering how he was normally the dominant one in the bedroom.

You leaned over him to plant kisses against his back, your hips moving slightly in the process due to your own inexperience. His whole body jerked as your lips brushed his skin, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he groaned. Your body tensed in worry.

“Ah shit, sorry V. I didn’t mean to-”

“M-move… please.” V interrupted, his words came out breathy as he moved his hips experimentally, gasping at the sensation as you placed your hands on his hips, stilling his movement as a wave of arousal flooded through your body.  

“I thought you asked me to move.” You chuckled before pulling your hips back around half way and slowly thrusting back in. His body shuddered delightfully at the movement, his breath hitching as you continued the action slowly to ease him in. He began pushing back into you with each thrust, breathing becoming more erratic.

“I’m not- ahh- made of glass love. Please…” You had to bite back a moan of your own, the throbbing between your legs becoming more apparent at his words. You tightened the grip on his hips and began thrusting into him with longer, harsher movements as his body all but spasmed before you.

The moans were now flowing freely from his lips, the sound like music to your ears, a symphony of breathless whimpers and groans as you began to lose yourself; a maestro conducting the orchestra that was V’s body, filled with honest and wonderful reactions.  

His body jerked and spasmed as you continued to pound into him. Experimentally, you raised yourself up higher on your knees, pressing down on the small of V’s back to encourage a switch in angle before driving back into him. His grip on the sheets tightened as his voice broke, gasping for breath at each stroke of the toy scraped against his sweet spot.

“Ahh- yes, love, just- ahh, just like that.” You had to steady your own breathing, sweat gathering on your brow, warmth spreading through your body as your focus locked entirely on milking every last reaction from V. If this is how he felt with the positions reversed, you understood how he gained so much enjoyment from your pleasure.

You shifted on the spot, bracing your legs against the bed and wrapping your arms around his waist before thrusting as fast as you were able, crashing your hips into him each time. You gripped his throbbing cock in your hand and began pumping in time with your thrusts.  

His voice became incoherent, his hips jerking desperately to meet your movements, your name spilling from his lips before his whole body tensed as he came. His seed spilled onto your hand as his body twitched with each careful thrust of your hips, his breathing ragged as you milked him dry.  

His arms collapsed under him as you slowly lowered his hips, yours along with them as you basked along with him in his afterglow, planting soft kisses up his back while remaining seated in him. Fearful of his over-sensitivity, you slowly began to withdraw before his sweaty palm was placed against your hip, halting your movement.  

“V?” You asked as he slowly turned to face you, his enlarged pupils meeting yours.

“I would like… to continue, if you are able to of course.” You fought back a shiver, his pleading eyes giving you all the motivation you needed to continue, his words spoken lightly in between breaths.

“With pleasure, darling. On one condition.” His head tilted inquisitively at your words as you grabbed one of his legs, lifting it to allow you to slot in between them, before shifting him to be on his back facing up at you. You lifted his hips so you could crouch on your knees, before hovering your body over his.

“I’ve heard you sing, but now I wish to see the performance.” A lopsided smirk spread up his cheek as he wrapped his arms around your neck, pulling you into a heated kiss.

“A performance for your eyes only, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a rollercoaster ride xD let’s see if I can actually get these done by the end of July eh? :’)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> A/N: I don’t care about the canon because V in a kind of demon heat just does things to me so you can fight me over writing that shit! :3c


	9. UV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! We’re almost done with these now and today we’ll cover U and V (only two but I wanted to get some content out for ya’ll). NSFW ahead!

**U = Unfair**

V’s fingers retreated from your heat once more as you groaned in disappointment once more, your body aching to be touched but not getting enough stimulation to take you over the edge like you so desperately needed.

“Come ooooooon V!” You whined, throwing your head back against the pillows and rattling your arm restraints against the headboard. “How wasn’t that good enough? It was pretty much word for word.”  

In hindsight, you very much regretted your decision of asking V to be your private tutor. You thought given his extensive knowledge and interest in poetry that he’d help you study and memorise the poems needed for your test in a few days. When he said he would tutor you on a reward-based system before crashing his lips into yours, you could do nothing but accept his offer. Once your wrists were restrained however, that was a different story.

“’Pretty much word for word’ will not get you the grade you so rightly deserve my sweet. Until you have recited it precisely as written, there’ll be no reward for you; it is as we agreed.” You sighed, face contorting into a pout.

“Well, if you didn’t have your tongue half way down my throat when you asked maybe I would have tweaked the terms of our agreement slightly.” V chuckled in response, fingers grazing your core once more as your whole body shuddered.

“Now, once again from the top.” You cleared your throat, breath hitching as his fingers started to slowly press against your entrance.

“ _Ah, sunflower weary of time, who countest the steps of the sun; seeking after that sweet golden cli-ahh-me_ ,”  

Your voice stuttered as a single finger pushed into you slowly, your body shivering in anticipation.  

“ _where the t-traveller’s journey is done; w-where the youth pined away with desire-ahh._ ”

His finger curled, pressing against your walls exactly where you needed it. Your back arched and your voice broke at his finger kneading intently against your insides.

“You’re doing exquisitely so far, love. Now, please continue.” You fought to keep your eyes open and your thoughts coherent as your legs spasmed reflexively against the sheets. You gulped and took a deep breath.

“ _a-and the pale virgin shrouded in s-snow, arise from th-their graves and ahh_!”  

A second finger joined the first, the pace quickening as you gripped the headboard to ground yourself. Sweat began to trickle from your brow as your eyes fluttered shut, only to reopen in shock a moment later as teeth grazed your ear.

V had moved himself up over you in the moment when your concentration lapsed, his head how resting in the crook of your shoulder, breath against your neck.

“Almost there love; you’re so close.” His deep voice in your ear sent your world spiralling as his expert fingers toyed with your insides perfectly. You were close in more ways than one but you knew you needed to finish the recital; you couldn’t take any more denial.

“ _a-arise from their g-graves and aspire, where my S-sunflower wishes to go-oooooh!_ ”  

His thumb pressed against your clit, circling it in time with the thrusts of his hand. Your back arched as a question remained on the tip of your tongue.

“Th-there, I did it r-right. C-can I...please?” Your voice was raspy as you gasped for breaths, his pace slowing momentarily, holding you on the brink torturously.

“Hmmm...” V hummed against your ear, before running his tongue up the outer shell. “it sounded divine, love. I couldn’t have recited it better myself.” His quickened his pace again, pushing you back towards your high, his curled fingers pumping in and out of you, his thumb brushing against you’re engorged clit before eventually, he threw you over the edge.

“Ahhhhh, V!” You moaned his name as you reached your peak, the pleasure washing over you as you pushed your head back against the pillow. Your thighs squeezed his hand as his fingers guided you gradually through the waves before your body collapsed, legs dropping to the side.  

V reached up and unclasped your wrists, holding them lightly and pressing his lips gently against the red marks left behind, before lowering them to the bed at your side.  

“Let me... let me tell you one thing.” You started breathlessly. “I-I won’t be forgetting that poem anytime soon.” You giggled, your body feeling giddy from the afterglow. “You’re an excellent tutor V.” He leaned on one elbow on his side, fingers tracing light patterns against your skin, eyes glancing over your body adoringly.  

“Oh the work was all yours my love. You have too much self-doubt.” You looked over to meet his gaze, a puzzled look on your face. He chuckled once more at your expression. “You already knew the poem, love. I merely helped you master it.”  

“W-wait... what?!” You stared at him as a lopsided smirk spread up his cheek.  

“You already knew the words love. You only believed that you didn’t. By the fifth time, you knew that you had recited it correctly, I only wished to instil that confidence in you.” Your mouth dropped open as the realisation hit you.

“You mean every time you told me it was wrong you were... lying?”

“Teasing is the word, love. If you wish for me to be honest...” Without warning V flipped you onto your stomach, pinning your hands once more above your head as he kneeled over your legs. He leaned his face down to yours, pressing his hips and hardened arousal against your rear, lips touching against your ear once more.

“... I was enjoying your impassioned recital so much, I wished for it to never end.”

 

  
**V = Volume**

“Ahh, V. Mmmff.” V’s hand covered your mouth, muffling the sounds that you couldn’t hold back.  

Nero grumbled in his sleep from the futon at the other side of the room as V stopped moving his hips momentarily. The 3 of you had decided it would be best to rest at an abandoned hotel not far from where your most recent job was and wait until morning to rendezvous with Nico.  

You and V had been seeing each other secretly for a while now, but thought it would be best to keep it to yourselves for the time being until the current shitstorm has passed.

“Hush love. We don’t want to be getting caught now do we?” His words were whispered against your ear as he held your body still against his. You took a few deep breaths as you shook your head sheepishly.  

“It’s your fault.” You muttered quietly into his hand. He began to move his hips again suddenly, his pace slow to avoid causing too much movement, but the angle hitting into you perfectly. You could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of you with smooth, deep thrusts.  

He was spooning you from behind, both of you on your sides as his hips hit against your ass with each thrust. His lips were against your ear, breathing heavily and whispering sweet nothings to you in between breaths.

“Oh you always take me so well, my sweet. It’s a shame you cannot let out your voice, it is not my desire to muffle your wonderful song.” You let out a gasp as he pushed his cock into you more harshly, the movement of his hips becoming stronger as your body moved slightly with each thrust.

His fingers slipped in between your lips as they opened causing a spark of arousal to shoot through you. V couldn’t hold back a groan a he held you tight, moving your body into his own to meet each thrust as you closed your lips around the digits in an attempt to hold the moans building in your throat as you approached your peak.  

He pulled out of you suddenly, removing his hand from your mouth and using it to pull on your hip.

“Turn over please love.” You were happy to oblige, flipping onto your other side. He lifted one of your legs, placing himself in between them as you wrapped your arms around his torso and your legs around his hips. Quickly, he seated himself back in you, shuffling to move closer before beginning his movements again.

From the new position, you were able to pull yourself to meet each of his thrusts, allowing for more movement as you quickly closed in on your peak again. With how much the sheets were shuffling over your bodies, if Nero woke up there’d be no mistaking what you were both getting up to, which just made it all the more thrilling to you.  

“V... I-I'm close.” Your breathing was ragged as you pressed your forehead against his.

“A-as am I love. P-please, your lips; or I fear I will w-wake him.” You grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kiss, mouths open and tongues pressed together. You moaned against his lips as his thrusts became quicker and more erratic, driving you closer and closer to the edge.

With a few more deep thrusts, V moaned into your mouth and tensed as he spilled his seed inside of you, the action being the last thing to push you over the edge as you clung to him, his arms around your shoulders tightening as you rode out your highs together, muffled moans being caught in each other's mouths.

You slowly pulled your lips away, grabbing a few heavy breaths, pressing your forehead to V’s as he did the same. Your bodies both stiffened as you heard shuffling from the futon, freezing in place as you waited for any sign he was awake.  

“Mmm not deadweight Dante, fuck you...” He muttered under his breath followed by light snores as you both sighed in relief before chuckling, running your hands through V’s hair, upset at the thought of having to de-tangle your bodies.  

He pulled out of you, leaving an empty sensation behind before pulling you closer and cradling you in his arms, lulling you to sleep with soft motions of his fingers against your skin and his quiet rhythmic breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem was “Ah, Sunflower” by William Blake :) Next part should be the last. 
> 
> Just FYI, I may be skipping the letter X because I am stumped for what to do with the prompt X-ray and I don;t know what else starts with X that I could write around.... =/
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://daemongal.tumblr.com/) for all the V thirst! Comments are always welcome and enjoyed!


End file.
